


Chocobo of the Sea

by Set Jet Studio (SetJetStudio)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mer!Noctis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetJetStudio/pseuds/Set%20Jet%20Studio
Summary: After being rescued from becoming a sacrifice to the Leviathan Prompto finds himself on a deserted island with a mermaid who isn't allowed to leave it until he completes his mission.





	Chocobo of the Sea

Prompto should've figured something was up with these people, who else but cultists would take in some random homeless teen. It's the perfect crime, no one was going to notice or even care if a homeless person went missing. He should have seen it, they pretended to be his friends so he wouldn't make any real ones who'd miss him and were weirdly obsessed with his diet. Now here he is, near some remote island, wearing some sort of white dress, tied up and sitting on a stone platform in the water about to be sacrificed to what they call the Tide Mother. "The skies are darkening, the Tide Mother is approaching now let us depart lest she mistakes us as the offering" shouted Father Besithia. Everyone left in row boats and headed towards the yacht they used to get here leaving Prompto on the stone platform.

As Prompto watched everyone leave all he could think about was if his death would be quick and painless. Now the rain started and the waves were getting stronger, if the Leviathan doesn't swallow him the ocean certainly will. Prompto could'nt even see the yacht anymore just a huge wave heading straight towards him. He braced himself for impact as the wave hit, it completely submerged him and he felt himself get carried by the tide. "OH Astrals I'm gonna drown! The tide is carrying me away in it's... ARMS?!" The water stung his eyes and blurred his vision but no doubt that someone was carrying him, hopefully to safety. Suddenly his mysterious savior let him go, Prompto started to panic but then the ropes were cut allowing him to quickly swim to the surface. He looked around but could barely see anything through this storm, there was nothing besides waves, rain, rocks, a rock shaped like a boat. "WAIT IS THAT THE YACHT?!" Prompto thought as he swam towards it, he figured maybe he can hide out in one of the row boats on the side and escape when they reaced the mainland. 

It was a lot closer than he thought it was and as noticed that this wasn't the yacht but a smaller boat that looked like it was lodged between the rocks. A fishing boat perhaps? Either way he was running out of stamina and climbed aboard. He knocked a few times on the cabin door but no one answered, he let himself in preparing a few apologies but found the inside also to be dark and empty. Prompto turned on the light to see the cabin looked fairly clean yet there was no sign of anyone. "Helloooo? Is it alright if I take cover here?" no answer, he searched cabinets to find a towel and a change of clothes. After drying off and finding a tee shirt and some sweats he checked the kitchen area, everything was working but a lot of things were spoiled. Checking the expiration dates this boat was here a while, the owner probably called for help then abandoned it. Without that guilt Prompto helped himself to a non perishable item then slept in the cramped bedroom.

He awoke to sun shining through the window, Prompto stretched and those few peaceful minutes where he forgot yesterday's events vanished. "I should check the radio to see if I can contact help" he thought to himself as he ate some instant oatmeal. He went up top deck and saw that there was a solar panel on top "that explains how everything still works" but before he could check the console he heard a splash. He looked over and saw someone swimming around looking a bit confused, they appeared to be a man with messy black hair, maybe the boat's owner who was ashore during the storm. "HEY IS THIS YOUR BOAT" Prompto shouted catching their attention, they swam over at an alarming pace. "um I'm sorry I let myself in I was left behind and needed shelter from the storm!" he blathered, "this... isn't mine" spoke the stranger who had an unfamiliar accent "also why are you up there wearing weird clothes and why are you speaking the human language it's just us?" Now Prompto was getting confused at this point "I have NO idea what you're talking about and wait, if this isn't your boat then do you live on this island?" Prompto said as he walked to the rear end of the boat but stopped dead when the stranger hoisted himself on to reveal his lower half which was covered in black iridescent scales "WHAT IS THAT!"

The stranger looked down at himself "UM my tail? Wait... ARE YOU NOT MY MERMAID BRIDE!" "I- WHAT!" Prompto stammered. The stranger sighed "when I saw you on the rocks I thought you were another mermaid so I summoned the rain to make those people go away, I was wondering why you didn't follow me after I cut the ropes." By this point the initial shock was wearing off, it was just like talking to any other person except they had a fish tail instead of legs. "I'm Prompto by the way" "Noctis, not that it matters since you won't be remembering any of it" said Noctis menacingly. Prompto started to back away "Hold on a moment, what are you gonna do?!" "Just use a spell to make you forget you ever saw me, I can't let you go back and tell people you saw a mermaid." "I didn't even call for help yet, and I have so many more questions to ask" this made Noctis pause for a moment "no other humans are coming?" "Nope. Not even sure it works." grinned Prompto. "Fine just let me get something to eat first" huffed Noctis as he dove into the water which reminded Prompto that he was hungry after all this excitement. He went back inside grabbing a trash bag cleaning out all the spoiled food and put it in the garbage compartment. He then made a mental note of what food is left: granola bars, applesauce, canned soup, instant oatmeal and coffee, and a pack of water bottles. "it's not much but it should last me until I can call for help, I hope I can convince Noctis to let me keep my memories." He grabbed a granola bar and a water bottle and went back outside to wait for Noctis, there was a lot he wanted to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave it to me to wait until the last minute to post something for Mermay. I had this idea for a Promptis fic for a while and it being May gave me the motivation to try and write a fanfic. Expect updates to be inconsistent >.< but I'll try to get better at getting over the initial apathy of doing stuff.


End file.
